wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Trophies in Wipeout HD
This page lists all 51 trophies obtainable in Wipeout HD, including those from the ''Fury'' expansion pack. The trophy image colors represent the Trophy Types - Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum. Trophy names in italic represent the Hidden Trophies. Trophy names ending with an asterisk indicate the trophies featured in Wipeout Omega Collection. ''Wipeout HD'' This table lists all 38 trophies from the original Wipeout HD. ''Wipeout HD Fury'' This table lists all 13 additional trophies from the Fury expansion pack. Tips and Trivia *The Transcendence trophy only requires the HD trophies to be unlocked. The Fury trophies do not count towards this trophy. *To obtain the Deadly Momentum trophy, keep your ship being damaged until the energy is under 5-10%. The trophy requires you being hit by a Novice AI, so find either a Mine or a Bomb then hit it (being destroyed by your own weapons may not count). *The Thanks for the Memory trophy is actually self explanatory. There are three different HUD styles in Wipeout HD, but only one is available by default. The other two require unlocking. **The Wipeout 2097 HUD is unlocked by accumulating 6,000 Loyalty Points for any team. **The Wip3out HUD is unlocked by accumulating 10,000 Loyalty Points for any team. *The Flatland Flyer trophy can be done on the hairpin immediately before the start grid on the forward run. To do this, ensure that the ship is on the inside of the hairpin and pull the nose up. Height gained should be enough to do a barrel roll. Turbo helps gain more height but it might as well get tricky to find a track section to land, otherwise, the ship will speed off the track completely. For higher rates of success, attempt this on the faster speed classes. *It is highly recommended to attempt the Own the Zone trophy on Anulpha Pass (or Syncopia if you have the Fury Expansion pack) as these tracks are wide and have no sharp corners. The Airbraker and Zone Zeus trophies are easier on these two tracks as well. Every other track (other than the four zone tracks from Wipeout Pure) is significantly more challenging to reach Zone 75, to the point where few people in the world have achieved it. Tracks like Ubermall, Modesto Heights, and Sol 2 are virtually impossible to reach Zone 75 on. ::Note: Try attempting '''Own the Zone', Airbraker, and Zone Zeus in the same run. This will build up piloting skill. Also, keep out distractions. This ensures that you have maximum concentration to unlock these three trophies at the same time.'' *The Arcade Perfect trophy can be done by making a two-player Racebox single race, with Phantom speed class and Elite difficulty setting. Use only one of the player ships and finish the race with it, then switch to another player ship and either destroy it or get it through 5 laps. Repeat it on the other tracks until the Trophy notification pops up. ::Note: Only the tracks from the original HD game count towards this trophy. *There are various methods to win the Beat Zico trophy. Remember, practice makes perfect. The most common method of unlocking this trophy is to perform at least 4 Barrel Rolls during the lap. Some are common, some are very tricky to pull off. Although experts can beat this with Sideshifts instead of Barrel Rolls. This is not to say that this trophy cannot be attained by other methods, just that this is the more common method. This video shows the mentioned step-by-step method. Even so, no matter how great your skills are, it is entirely based on luck, and is by far the most notoriously-difficult trophy to earn. ::Note: The '''Piranha Fury' can also be used for the trophy, but even with slightly improved performance, the challenge itself is still difficult, if not impossible, as this particular trophy is heavily reliant on luck, rather than perfect skill.'' *The Gemini trophy can also be done using just one controller. To switch to Player 2 then back, hold the PS button for few seconds, then select Controller Settings to switch player. ::Note: You also have a chance to attain this trophy while you attempt the '''Arcade Perfect' trophy.'' *To obtain the Bling Brigade trophy, it is better to pre-plan a date to do this with 7 other people who have the chrome skin for the ship they are using. The possibility of getting this trophy by chance is very low, so roping in friends will help a lot. If you want to arrange for a session, click here (You will be redirected to the "Bling Brigade" Volunteer thread at the WipeoutZone forum). *The Lapped Out trophy can be done during attempts to unlock the Beat Zico trophy, as numerous laps may be needed to get this trophy. *The Livery Liberation trophy requires unlocking only the skins for the original HD ships. There are four skins for each HD ship, with one available by default. Please note unlike in Wipeout Pulse, loyalty points accumulated for one team only unlocks skins for that team. **The first alternate skin is unlocked by accumulating 4,000 Loyalty Points for a particular team. **The second alternate skin is unlocked by accumulating 8,000 Loyalty Points for a particular team. **The chrome skin is unlocked by obtaining a medal for every cell in the HD Campaign. *The Hold Your Fire trophy can be done on Corridon 12 as the track has split into 2 routes meaning half of the mines are present on one side of the track, making more room to dodge longer. Using EMPs also counts towards the trophy, but it is very unnecessary as the mines will appear on a spot that may be blind. *The Sharpshooter trophy requires accuracy as all shots in one clip should hit at least one mine and earn the 15 Chain Bonus. *To obtain the Da Bomb trophy, keep an eye on the track as bombs may be seen somewhere on the track. When the computer voice shouts out "Bomb Ahead", be ready to fire the cannons and shoot directly at it if you see one. However, if you feel the bomb is on the blind side of the track, you may use the EMP instead. ::Notes: ::1. Remember, you have to shoot the bomb with the cannon twice to destroy it. ::2. Do not attempt '''Da Bomb' on Anulpha Pass (Forward) or Corridon 12 as these tracks have split sections, at which you will have more chance to miss the bomb.'' *The Just Passing Through trophy also works on the two-player mode. Make Player 2 deploy as many Zone Barriers as they can by using Zone Boost, but with a low amount on Zone Gauge. Then switch to Player 1 and they do the shielding thing. Keep doing it until the Trophy notification pops up. *To obtain the Cannon and on trophy, try hitting ships with as few amount of cannon ammo as possible. Category:Wipeout HD